Crazy in love
by Mello Malfoy
Summary: UA. Draco et Harry doivent travailler en binôme, au grand bonheur de ce dernier, qui est en plein crush sur Malfoy. Ce qui n'était, au début, qu'un simple coup de cœur se transforme au fil du temps en obsession maladive : Harry doit avoir Draco et il l'aura, quoi qu'il lui en coûte (ff d'Halloween) [OS]


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Rien ne m'appartient. M pour le thème et tout, y a pas de sexe. C'est ma ff d'Halloween et j'ai sorti ma playlist de loveuse pour l'occasion, enjoy !

* * *

 **Crazy in love**

* * *

 _«_ _ _J'espère pouvoir, j'espère que je devrais__ _  
_ _ _Trouver mon seul et vrai amour ce soir__ _  
_ _ _Crois-ce que cela__ _  
_ _ _Pourrait être toi ? »__

 _De la chanson Serial Killer, de Lana del Rey_

* * *

 **Glory box, de Portished**

Harry n'était pas tombé amoureux de Draco dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. L'amour au premier regard, c'était des conneries ; personne ne pouvait aimer un être qu'il ne connaissait pas. En revanche, il était indéniable qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur. Quelque chose dans son apparence l'avait titillé, avait retenu son attention... Les yeux gris couleur tempête, ou alors les cheveux blonds presque blancs, ou bien les veines apparentes sous sa peau fine.

Magnétique, voilà le mot qu'il cherchait. Magnétique.

Sa théorie se confirma lorsque que l'objet de ses pensées fit son entrée dans la petite bibliothèque universitaire. Certes, il y avait ceux qui levaient le nez de leurs révisions en quête de distraction, mais concernant les autres ? De la convoitise, du désir peut-être, une certaine admiration, voilà ce qui se trouvait dans les yeux des autres. Draco Malfoy était magnétique. Alors qu'ils revenaient tous à leurs feuilles de cours, Harry suivit le jeune homme des yeux, ce dernier s'installa à une table non loin de lui, presque en face du brun. Complètement insensible à l'émoi qu'il provoquait, Draco ouvrit son manuel de linguistique et s'y plongea dedans, comme s'il voulait que le monde autour de lui disparaisse. C'était un peu cliché, le beau blond devant lequel toutes les filles se pâmaient, néanmoins c'était vrai, les regards entendus que Harry avait surpris était là pour en témoigner.

Absorbé dans son livre, le jeune homme ne prêtait aucune attention au monde extérieur. Harry, connaissant déjà son visage par cœur, rêvait de découvrir le reste du corps, juste pour voir s'il correspondait à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. Le dossier « Draco » était un sujet sur lequel Harry était intarissable. Il aurait pu disserter à propos de son sourire durant des heures.

Le blond releva les yeux, son regard croisa brièvement celui de Harry, qui se ratatina instantanément sur sa chaise. Ses joues le cuisaient, il se sentait comme une enfant pris en faute. Quand il osa jeter un coup d'œil quelques secondes plus tard, Draco était retourné à ses révisions.

* * *

Le moment de la semaine que Harry préférait, c'était le mercredi matin : le cours de cinéma de quatre heures. Il se trouvait non seulement dans le groupe de Draco et, en plus, placé à côté de lui. Il bénissait la salle pleine à craquer, les places de devant, qui représentaient l'endroit honni par 95% des étudiants, et le hasard.

Le mercredi, il faisait attention à son apparence. Il choisissait ses habits avec soin, coiffait sa barbe et ses sourcils, ébouriffait soigneusement ses cheveux, se parfumait et polissait même ses ongles. Tout cela pour que Draco le remarque, s'intéresse enfin à lui, lui jure sa fidélité et son amour éternels, subjugué par sa beauté et les attentions discrètes que Harry avait pour lui.

A 8h15, c'est donc après la première clope et le second café de la journée que Harry se rendit, tout heureux, en cours.

L'éclat qu'il aperçut dans les yeux de son professeur en pénétrant dans la salle ne lui plut pas. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il annonça, une fois que tous les étudiants furent présents, qu'il formerait des groupes de deux ou trois personnes et que chaque groupe analyserait un extrait de film donné avec précision.

 _Damnit._ En plus d'être carrément mauvais en analyse filmique, il fallait qu'il partage ça en binôme, ou pire en trinôme. Il se retourna afin de juger ses camarades au faciès, les visages insipides et leurs apparences fades le firent revenir à sa position initiale. Ensuite, il pria tous les saints du ciel de manipuler l'esprit du professeur pour qu'il se retrouve avec Draco.

Lorsque son souhait se réalisa, il se demanda s'il avait perdu ou non une partie de son âme dans le deal. Draco se tourna vers lui, fit la même chose qu'avait fait précédemment Harry avec ses camarades de licence : le jauger du regard sans discrétion aucune.

« Draco Malfoy, finit-il par dire, en esquissant un sourire.

\- Harry Potter. »

Le dénommé sourit intérieurement en présumant que ses efforts chaque mercredi matin n'avaient pas été fait en vains : Draco avait apprécié ce qu'il avait vu. D'ailleurs, celui-ci mit vite les choses au clair concernant le travail : ils se retrouveraient tous les vendredis après-midi à la bibliothèque universitaire, et les lundis matin s'il le fallait, afin de faire le point et de mettre leurs idées en communs. Lorsque Harry, gêné, expliqua ses difficultés en analyse filmique, Draco chassa ses paroles du dos de la main.

« T'es pas allé souvent en cours en première année, hein ? T'as pas les bases alors, tout s'explique. On se cale un moment, je te passerai mes cours demain. Et essaies de voir le film avant vendredi aprem, sinon ça va être compliqué de travailler dessus. »

Docile, Harry hocha la tête, il allait voir Draco trois jours de suite, il n'en croyait pas sa chance. Son côté daddy « laisse-moi tout gérer » le rendait d'autant plus charmant.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent à la pause de midi, au coin fumeur. Draco lui tendit un petit paquet de feuilles.

« C'est mes notes que j'ai ré-organisé et tapé à l'ordi. Tu peux les garder. »

Ce mec était un saint. Il devait au moins apprécier un minimum Harry pour avoir pris le temps de retaper ses cours juste pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Harry le remercia, lui demanda son feu et voulut continuer la conversation mais Draco l'interrompit.

« J'dois y aller, mais j'espère que les cours t'aideront. Regarde le film aussi. A demain, salut. »

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire timide. Il n'était pas très bavard, néanmoins ses actions parlaient pour lui : il était évident qu'il se souciait de Harry. Cette pensée fit battre son cœur plus vite.

* * *

 **War of heart, de Ruelle**

L'excitation de Harry redescendit d'un cran quand il s'installa à une table libre le vendredi après-midi. Le film, en plus d'être totalement inintéressant, n'avait rien provoqué en lui. L'histoire plate et sans intérêt avait eu beaucoup de mal à retenir son attention durant une heure trente. Harry se creusait encore la tête pour apporter de nouvelles idées à sa feuille qui tirait un peu la gueule, rien ne lui venait sur ce film à la con... Draco le fit sursauter alors qu'il s'installa sans prévenir à côté de lui. Il renversa rageusement ses affaires sur la table puis s'affala. Hypnotisé, Harry ne put détacher son regard de la peau pâle qui se découvrait sous ses yeux quand Draco enleva son pull. Étrangement, Draco passant sa main dans ses cheveux l'émut plus que sa séance d'exhibition discrète.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda timidement Harry.

Draco se contente de hausser les épaules sans parler. Ok. Apparemment pas. Cependant, avant que Harry ait pu satisfaire sa curiosité et poser plus de questions, Draco le coupa et le l'interrogea sur son ressentit face au film.

Ils échangèrent leurs impressions, leurs notes, leurs hypothèses de lecture du film. Harry qui croyait débiter conneries sur conneries fut surpris et flatté lorsque Draco retint plusieurs de ses idées. Il le félicita, même ! Harry allait y penser tout le week-end...

Harry se sentait privilégié à faire des messes basses avec Draco, bien qu'ils discutent travail. Il avait enfin la chance de l'approcher de près, leurs genoux se touchaient presque, il était enveloppé par l'aura et le parfum du blond. Il chantait des louanges silencieuses à cet être si parfait, touché par la grâce divine. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des iris bleues du jeune homme en face de lui. Et plus Harry passait du temps avec Draco, et plus il sentait enfler en lui une certaine attraction. On ne pouvait qu'apprécier Draco Malfoy tant il était agréable, intelligent et intéressant. Parfait.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, ils avaient terminés. Comblé, Harry avait la tête pleine de Draco et de sa perfection. Il avait franchi un nouveau stade dans son degré d'attirance face au blond, il le sentait à l'intérieur de lui.

« Désolé si j'ai été un peu désagréable aujourd'hui, » dit Draco après un moment de silence, une fois qu'il eut rangé ses affaires.

Il contemplait pensivement ses bras croisés, son sac sur les genoux.

« Ouest-ce qui t'arrives ? »

La question lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis deux heures.

« Ça se passe mal avec ma copine. »

Harry eut la sensation qu'on lui enfonçait une lame entre les deux poumons. Alors... il était _pris._

« Oh. Je vois. »

Il ne voyait pas du tout, les relations ne l'intéressaient plus, elles étaient toutes plus décevantes les unes que les autres. Chaque personne avec qui il sortait semblait vouloir dépasser la médiocrité de la précédente. C'était fini pour lui, il abandonnait.

« Elle me prend la tête pour des trucs de merde, on dirait qu'elle a ses règles en continu.

\- C'est pas parce qu'une meuf a ses règles qu'elle est forcément énervée, » fit remarquer finement Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules. Il enfila les bretelles de son sac à dos et se leva.

« Au fait, tant que j'y pense, c'est quoi ton numéro ? » demanda le jeune homme en lui tendant son smartphone.

Harry inscrivit ses coordonnées et, lorsqu'il rendit son bien à Draco, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

« Merci. Salut, Harry.

\- Salut. »

Harry le suivit du regard tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Une pointe de jalousie perçait désagréablement sa poitrine, tandis que son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de ses côtes tant il battait fort.

* * *

 **I'll be yours, de Placebo.**

Disposant d'un peu de temps libre avant l'heure de son rendez-vous, Harry en profita pour fumer. Il venait de quitter Ron et leur discussion l'avait passablement énervé, son ami n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter de ne pas s'enflammer, que Draco avait une copine, qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer entre eux... Mais Harry le savait ! Il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Draco ! Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, il le sentait. Le blond se montrait si gentil avec lui, il trouvait les idées de Harry bonnes, il lui demandait qu'ils se voient. C'était des signes, il les décryptait.

Draco se matérialisa à côté de lui et piqua le briquet des mains de Harry pour allumer sa cigarette.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait venir à la fac alors que t'as pas cours.

\- C-c'est pas grave, je suis pas loin. »

C'était un petit mensonge. Il mettait une heure pour venir à la fac, mais pour voir Draco, il aurait même fait le trajet à pied. Sa présence lui faisait du bien, lui envoyait une sensation d'apaisement et de bien-être dans tout le corps.

Le jeune homme sortit sa feuille remplie de notes, il précisa certains points, en enleva d'autres, émit l'idée d'une problématique entourant l'extrait. Harry valida son idée, puis lui glissa une proposition, celle de prendre un verre « vite fait ».

« Pourquoi pas. »

Prends ça dans les dents, Ron. Draco se souciait de lui.

Harry respira de tout son saoul le parfum du jeune Malfoy tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Il n'avait jamais compris cette obsession pour les odeurs et leurs propriétaires. Son odorat avait toujours joué un rôle décisif dans l'attirance qu'il pouvait éprouver pour quelqu'un, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Et dieu, que Draco sentait bon.

Ils s'installèrent à un café à la sortie de la fac.

« Je peux pas rester longtemps, j'ai qu'une demie heure avant de reprendre les cours, annonça Draco en touillant son thé.

\- Pas de souci. »

Silence.

« Ça va mieux avec ta copine ?

\- Ça va, fit-il sur un ton qui indiquait le contraire. C'est en train de s'arranger, j'crois que c'était qu'une mauvaise passe.

\- C'est cool alors.

\- Ouais. »

Quel manque de conviction... Draco se confiait à Harry, sa voix n'avait aucun entrain lorsqu'il parlait de sa copine, ça voulait bien dire quelque chose.

Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en silence. Se retrouver seul en compagnie de Malfoy en dehors du cadre rassurant de la fac intimidait Harry. Puis il pensa qu'ils avaient une sorte de rendez-vous et s'en trouva d'autant plus embarrassé.

« J'suis un bourreau de travail, désolé si je te prends tout ton temps de libre, lâcha Draco, le regard dans le vide, mais je veux une bonne note. »

Il était renversé sur sa chaise, les mains comme accrochées à sa tasse. Harry sourit. Passer la plupart de son temps libre avec Draco ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, c'était les moments les plus agréables de sa semaine.

Son regard dériva de ses mains à ses lèvres. Il se demanda alors si elles étaient douces et à quel point.

« J'ai tendance à me laisser aller en cours et je bosse à la dernière minute, alors c'est cool que tu me forces à travailler. »

Il aurait voulu lui poser des questions personnelles, étancher sa soif concernant Draco Malfoy et chaque épisode de sa vie, il désirait tout savoir à son propos. Remplir sa tête des souvenirs du blond et connaître sa vie sur le bout des doigts. Cependant ils se connaissait à peine et Draco serait peut-être effrayé par cet intérêt déplacé pour sa vie privée. Néanmoins, bien qu'ils se connaissent peu, Harry était animé de l'intime conviction qu'ils étaient semblables, que Draco pouvait le comprendre comme personne d'autres avant lui.

« On se voit vendredi pour le cinéma ? »

S'ils devaient parler travail, qu'ils en parlent ! Harry ferait tout pour le retenir le plus longtemps possible avec lui, loin de sa sale copine.

« Bien sûr. Et... c'est peut-être un peu déplacé de te demander ça mais, ça va toi, en linguistique ?

\- J'me débrouille. Pourquoi ?

\- Je galère un peu. Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer tes cours vite fait ou... ? »

Il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens. Draco suivrait-il le cheminement de ses pensées ?

« Je peux t'expliquer ce que tu comprends pas, ça me dérange pas. »

Bingo ! Harry lisait entre les lignes : Draco voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, il fallait juste que Harry lui tende la perche.

« Mercredi aprem, t'es libre ? »

Il proposait déjà qu'ils se voient, si ça, c'était pas un signe !

« Oui. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se leva d'un coup et déposa de la monnaie sur la table.

« Faut que j'aille en cours ! A mercredi du coup !

\- A mercredi, salut. »

Harry rayonnait. Ce qui n'était, au début, qu'une simple attraction pour Malfoy était devenue une attirance monstre depuis qu'il le fréquentait, depuis qu'il sentait le jeune homme attiré par lui.

* * *

 **Crazy in love, de Beyoncé (version 50 nuances de Grey)**

Draco remplissait son esprit. Comment le blond avait-il pu devenir aussi important en si peu de temps ? Deux semaines en arrière, les relations, l'attirance, la notion de couple étaient encore des concepts qu'il rejetait violemment, méprisait sans borne... et Draco avait tout chamboulé. C'était avec lui qu'il voulait être, lui et personne d'autre.

Draco, Draco, Draco. Leurs âmes étaient reliées, son corps s'éveillait lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, comme s'il recouvrait ses sensations après avoir été plongé dans un long coma. Naissait alors en lui un émoi qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'à présent.

Draco. Son seul prénom réussissait à ce que son rythme cardiaque s'envole. Son souvenir le maintenant éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit ; quand Harry ouvrait les yeux, il était la première personne à qui il pensait.

Draco. Il lui tardait déjà de le revoir. Harry s'était juré de ne plus jamais sortir avec qui que ce soit pourtant le blond bouleversait ses certitudes et son vœu d'abstinence.

Il voulait Draco Malfoy pour le reste de sa vie. Pas une relation de couple où ils finiraient avec une maison en banlieue, une maison secondaire à la campagne, un crédit sur le dos, deux gosses, un chien. Non ! Pas une de ses relations banales où ils ne feraient jamais de sorties ensemble, où le sexe serait le ciment du couple, où l'amour s'étiolerait plus le temps passerait fil des années. Jamais. Il ne supporterait pas. Autant s'arracher le cœur et ne plus jamais aimer s'il devait finir dans une telle relation. Une vie sans amour était bien plus supportable qu'un amour déclinant au fil du temps.

Ce que Harry voulait, c'était Draco Malfoy, lui procurant de l'amour en continu, de l'attention quelque soit l'heure du jour où de la nuit, quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de lui plus que sa propre personne, un dévouement sans limite. Harry exigeait d'être le dieu de quelqu'un, qu'on l'adore, qu'on le vénère, qu'on le traite enfin à sa juste valeur. Il souhaitait que Draco le protège, il voulait être sa chose, sa pierre précieuse, une partie de lui, qu'il l'aime pour toujours avec un amour constant.

Il méprisait le simple amour, les relations de couples conventionnelles dont ses amis et ses parents pensaient qu'il était la norme. Il _fallait_ qu'on l'aime, d'un amour puissant, pur, idolâtre, aveugle, sans faille. Et s'il ne l'obtenait pas, autant qu'on ne l'aime pas.

Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui l'adore sans borne, qui l'ait dans la peau, qui le remercie chaque jour d'exister !

Vite ! Il vivait seulement pour les instants où ils se voyaient, pour les sourires de Draco, son doux parfum. Le mercredi arrivait bien trop lentement.

* * *

Le mardi traîna en longueur, comme pour narguer Harry. Le mercredi, il se leva sans dès les premiers rayons du soleil sans aucune difficulté et se rendit à la fac tout sourire. Il attendit Draco au coin fumeur mais se résigna, à 8H25, à aller en cours sans l'avoir vu. Il ne le vit pas non plus dans la salle. Déçu il s'installa, sortit ses affaires, tout penaud. Une grande tristesse l'envahit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir Draco, qu'il lui accorde de l'importance, qu'il se soucie de lui...

Pour faire sortir sa frustration, il gratta furieusement sa feuille pendant deux heures, noircit celle-ci de notes ; à la pause, son poignet lui faisait mal. Prendre le cours comme un forcené lui permettait de ne plus sentir la brûlure causée par l'absence de Draco et la désagréable sensation d'avoir été trahi.

A 10H30, Draco franchit le seuil de la salle de cours. Harry ne put détacher son regard du grand blond qui passait devant lui. Il posa son gobelet de café, se délesta de son sac, avant de faire passer son pull par dessus sa tête. Harry suivit la montée vertigineuse du tee-shirt, perdit la tête quand le ventre ivoire se dévoila sous ses yeux, bénit chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il lui était donné de voir, se noya dans les abdominaux à peine dessinés, haleta quand il aperçut l'auréole rose des tétons et soupira de dépit lorsque le vêtement dégringola jusqu'à la ceinture.

« Salut, » fit Draco en s'asseyant, les joues rosies.

Rougissait-il car il venait de se dévoiler devant son camarade ?

« J'ai cru que tu viendrais pas... dit lentement Harry. J'ai bien pris le cours, pour une fois. Je te le passe si tu veux.

\- Ouais je veux bien. J'ai eu une panne d'électricité, mon réveil a pas sonné, » expliqua t-il tout en photographiant les notes de Harry.

Maintenant que Draco était à ses côtés, Harry se détendit. Toute la frustration et les doutes qu'il avait accumulé deux heures durant s'effacèrent petit à petit.

A midi, il proposa à Draco de manger avec lui, seulement il refusa. Harry fut déçu mais se fit une raison. Et puis, ils se verraient cet après-midi de toute façon !

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à quinze heures, pourtant à 15H05, Draco n'était toujours pas arrivé et il ne pouvait pas prétexter une panne d'électricité !

Était-ce sa pute de copine qui monopolisait son binôme au point de le faire arriver en retard ? C'était absolument injuste ! Harry était prêt à tout pour Draco, personne d'autre au monde ne le méritait plus que lui ! Qui était cette garce qui l'éloignait de lui ? Il lui fendrait le crâne en deux s'il découvrait son identité. Lui, il était réellement amoureux de Draco, ses sentiments étaient les plus purs qui soient, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et même au delà si une vie existait après la mort.

Harry enrageait. Il écrasa d'un coup sec son mégot. 15H10. 15H20. 15H23. Un message.

« Je peux pas venir, j'ai un empêchement, désolé de te prévenir que maintenant. »

Tout était la faute de cette salope. Elle s'interposait entre eux. Draco lui appartenait.

* * *

 **Blind, de Placebo.**

Vendredi, 14H30. Ils se revoyaient une dernière fois pour finaliser leur devoir. Le cœur lourd et l'esprit accablé de sombres pensées, Harry franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque. Tristement, il disposa ses affaires.

Comment continuer à vivre normalement alors qu'il avait côtoyé Draco presque tous les jours durant deux semaines ? Ne plus profiter de sa présence réconfortante, de ses sourires qui faisaient fondre sa carapace, de son odeur rassurante, lui déchirait le cœur. Harry voulait l'exclusivité, Draco à lui tout seul pour toujours et à jamais.

Il avait besoin de lui, il le sentait au fond de ses tripes. Draco était le seul être sur terre à lui correspondre.

Retenant ses larmes à grande peine, Harry écrivit quelques phrases qui lui venait et qui compléteraient leur conclusion. Draco arriva pile au moment où Harry se sentait emporté par un océan de douleur.

« Salut.

\- Salut, Draco. »

Sa voix trembla. Harry inspira à fond et essaya d'afficher un visage détendu.

« J'ai noté quelques phrases pour la conclusion. »

Draco se saisit de la feuille, la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Harry souhaita se souvenir pour toujours de son odeur et de son visage. Il pria de toutes ses forces afin que le temps s'arrête, que ce moment dure pour l'éternité, il ne voulait pas se séparer de Draco. Jamais. Il perdrait la moitié de son âme lorsqu'ils s'éloigneraient de l'un de l'autre.

« C'est pas mal ! Y a une phrase super pertinente. Bien joué. »

Draco ouvrit son ordinateur, rentra son mot de passe, l'écran d'accueil s'afficha. Des étagères pleines à craquer de livres. Assez impersonnel comme fond d'écran. Ce qui confirmait les théories de Harry quand il pensait que rien n'allait entre Draco et sa copine.

Le jeune homme ouvrit un ficher texte, peaufina quelques passages, supprima des phrases, rajouta celle de Harry puis enregistra le document.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

Draco fit pivoter son ordinateur portable vers Harry. Celui-ci se rapprocha de la table, son genou cogna celui de Malfoy.

« Désolé.

\- Pas de souci. »

Son avant-bras effleura alors celui de son binôme quand il se pencha. Ses poils se hérissèrent, sa peau le picota là où ils s'étaient touchés. Deux contacts dans un temps rapproché... ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Leur devoir était très bon, l'écriture de Draco fluide, les parties se suivaient et s'enchaînaient sans accroc, tout suivait un déroulement logique et précis. Même quand il rédigeait un devoir, ce type était parfait.

Harry releva le nez de l'écran une fois sa lecture terminée, il sourit. Celui de Draco fit s'agiter des papillons dans son ventre.

« C'est parfait !

\- Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, c'est aussi grâce à toi. »

Il ne laisserait pas tomber Draco. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble.

* * *

 **One Day, de Paolo Nutini**

Mercredi, 8H30. Le temps était venu de rendre leur devoir. Harry était fier de Draco et de tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble. Ce travail de groupe les avait rapproché, il sentait une certaine complicité entre eux, elle était bien réelle, ce n'était pas un de ses fantasmes.

Ils fumèrent la cigarette ensemble à la pause, Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du blond. Tout l'attirait chez lui, de ses avants-bras pâles, aux veines qui apparaissaient sous la peau fine de ses poignets, mais aussi ses cernes violettes, ainsi que ses cheveux blonds, encore plus sa bouche fine – si tentatrice –, et même sa drôle de dégaine avec ses habits de premier de la classe.

Il n'avait jamais compris le concept de l'amour mais sa rencontre et son rapprochement inattendu avec Draco avait renversé ses certitudes. Il l'aimait. Voilà, il l'aimait. Chaque parcelle de lui, chaque partie de son âme, chacun de ses sourires discrets. Harry Potter aimait Draco Malfoy, il lui appartenait, comme Harry était dévoué à vie à lui depuis que son cœur s'était agité si fort entre ses côtes.

« Tu vas continuer à me dire bonjour, quand même ? » lui demanda Harry, inquiet.

Maintenant qu'il avait bénéficié de l'attention de Draco Malfoy, il était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre. Vivre en sachant qu'il y avait eu une époque où ils se parlaient quotidiennement, où ils se saluaient et ne plus en profiter le ferait mourir de douleur.

« Oui. »

* * *

 **Crazy, de Digital Daggers**

Harry ferma son ordinateur avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Il était resté à la fac tout l'après-midi pour travailler et n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Dix neuf heures déjà ! Quand il prit le métro, il faisait nuit. Il marchait d'un pas vif, fendant le froid. Une sensation désagréable l'envahit d'un coup, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et repéra une silhouette encapuchonnée non loin derrière lui. La peur enroula ses intestins en la découvrant. Il marcha plus vite et entra dans la première supérette qu'il vit.

Il reprenait son souffle, arc bouté, les mains sur ses genoux. Merde, il aurait dû se diriger vers le centre-ville. Les rues désertes de ce quartier ne lui plaisaient pas.

« Ça va ? »

Harry releva la tête. Draco se tenait au dessus de lui, l'air soucieux. Draco... il ne l'avait pas vu de la semaine.

« Y a un gars chelou qui me suit. »

Draco leva la tête et regarda autour de lui.

« Y a personne. Mais je peux attendre avec toi si tu veux.

\- Je veux bien, » fit Harry en se redressant.

Il se sentait bête à présent, il n'y avait personne. Peut-être que c'était juste un pauvre pélo qui rentrait chez lui et qui suivait le même itinéraire que lui. Il était tiraillé entre rester plus longtemps avec Draco ou rentrer chez lui. Mais sa présence réchauffait son cœur... Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa alors que son regard fut attiré vers ses lèvres, qu'il rêvait d'embrasser. À quel point la peau de Draco était douce ? Il crevait d'envie de caresser ce visage.

« On peut aller chez moi si tu veux. Je devais manger avec ma meuf mais elle m'a plantée du coup j'ai trois tonnes de nourriture dans le frigo. Si ça te dit ?

\- Oui, carrément ! »

Draco paya ses achats, enfila son sac à dos et sortit avec Harry de la supérette. Il aurait voulu retenir le chemin, malheureusement son mauvais sens de l'orientation lui fit défaut.

Draco s'excusa quand Harry pénétra dans son chez lui.

« C'est un peu le bazar, je m'attendais pas à recevoir quelqu'un.

\- Non, ça va. »

C'était parfait. C'était chez Draco Malfoy alors tout était forcément parfait. Il respira à plein poumons, souhaitant se souvenir toute sa vie de cette odeur. La musique d'ambiance ressemblait à de la techno, il n'était pas fan mais pour Draco, il ferait un effort. Le jeune homme lui dit de faire comme s'il était chez lui, alors Harry s'installa dans le canapé et crama une clope. Pile au moment où son ventre gargouillait, Draco déposa devant lui une assiette avec une part de pizza. Parfait, il était parfait.

Harry retira son pull, il espéra que la vue de ses abdominaux provoqueraient chez Draco le même émoi qu'il avait provoqué chez lui. Son pull de coté, la bouche grande ouverte prête à accueillir la pizza, Draco lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui.

« Merde ! » s'exclama t-il en examinant son avant-bras.

Son regard s'attardait sur chaque cicatrices ; il passa son doigt le long du bras de Harry, qui frémit.

« J'ai arrêté, ça fait 3 ans, » se crut obligé de préciser le brun.

Draco ne lui répondait pas, la gêne commença à envahir l'autre jeune homme. Il avait l'impression que son passé et ses épreuves se lisaient sur ses bras scarifié. Mal à l'aise, il tenta de reprendre le membre qu'il lui appartenait mais Draco le retint. Lentement, il approcha sa bouche de l'avant-bras du brun et l'embrassa à la naissance du poignet.

Les lèvres gercées de Draco le chatouillaient, ses baisers lui paraissaient légers et fermes à la fois, chaque fois que sa bouche effleurait la peau de Harry, ce dernier sentait naître des picotements dans le bout de ses doigts et son cœur battre plus fort. Il était en nage et essoufflé quand Draco arriva à la pliure du coude. Plus de cicatrices. Il rendit son bras à Harry, qui se ratatina sur sa pizza.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans son lit sans se rappeler comment il était rentré chez lui.

* * *

 **The other woman, de Lana Del rey**

Aucun message de la journée, il ne l'avait pas croisé à la fac. Ils n'avaient plus à travailler ensemble, alors Harry ne méritait plus l'attention du grand Draco Malfoy, c'était ça ? Il enrageait. Draco ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après tout ce qu'il avait partagé ! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme un vieux chiffon. Il consultait son portable toutes les cinq minutes dans l'attente d'un message, malheureusement pour lui, son écran de verrouillage restait désespérément vide. Deux semaines que Malfoy faisait le mort, deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire ça, personne ! Pour qui se prenait ce sale gosse de riche ? Il n'était pas Dieu et personne ne devait ignorer Harry Potter, il était trop important pour ça.

A 18 heures, à la fin de sa journée de cours, Harry était excédé et sur les nerfs. En colère contre Draco et son silence, en colère contre lui de s'être laissé aller à la rêverie, à une relation possible alors qu'il savait que ce genre de choses n'étaient pas faites pour lui. Pourtant, tous ces signes que lui avait envoyé Draco... il ne les avait pas rêvé. Merde, il n'y comprenait rien.

Prendre le métro à la sortie des cours relevait du parcours du combattant, alors Harry attendit devant son bâtiment, cigarette à la main. Il ne prêtait qu'une attention distraite aux étudiants qui passaient devant lui, quand une tête blonde retint son attention. Draco ! Son corps se tendit, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent... Une jeune fille à la peau noire le suivait.

« Écoute, nom de Dieu ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Fasciné, Harry suivit des yeux son chignon ballotter à chacun de ses mouvements.

« On en a déjà parlé, Hermione.

\- Non ! Tu m'écoutes pas !

\- J'arrive pas à supporter tout ça...

\- Draco... »

Des deux mains, le jeune homme effleura les joues de sa copine. La tendresse que lut Harry dans son regard le fit suffoquer de jalousie. Il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder comme ça, à cette traînée. C'était lui, Harry Potter, qui méritait cette tendresse ! Avec tous les efforts, toute la personne que Harry avait donné de lui, Malfoy ne pouvait pas _ne pas_ l'aimer. Impossible. Il _devait_ aimer Harry Potter. Son amour, son corps, son âme, sa personne entière revenait à Harry, il était _sa_ propriété.

« C'est compliqué en ce moment.

\- Je le sais bien, mon amour. »

Il l'attira doucement contre elle et embrassa sa nuque. L'étreinte terminé, Draco releva les yeux et prêta attention au monde autour de lui, il remarqua Harry qui avait suivit toute la scène. Il lui sourit, pris Hermione par la main et s'éloignèrent.

Une rage froide animait maintenant Harry. C'était donc elle, l'obstacle à leur bonheur, c'était donc elle qui empêchait Draco d'aimer Harry de tout son être.

* * *

 **This is love, par Air trafic controller**

La retrouver n'avait pas été bien compliqué, la suivre jusqu'à chez elle encore moins. Hermione Granger ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Pourquoi se serait-elle retournée de toute manière ? Elle rentrait chez elle en tout insouciance. Elle composa le code d'entrée de l'immeuble, Harry se glissa vivement derrière elle puis bloqua la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme. Il se coula à l'intérieur et suivit silencieusement la jeune fille. Une profonde colère l'animait, il allait se débarrasser de cette nuisible, une bonne fois pour toute. Rien ne pourrait entraver sa relation avec Draco. C'était lui que Draco devait aimer, pas cette fille.

Puisqu'il n'était pas capable de se débarrasser d'elle, alors Harry lui rendrait service et se chargerait de tout le travail.

Troisième étage, deuxième porte. Elle referma le battant derrière elle, au moment où Harry entendit qu'elle insérait la clef dans la serrure, il baissa la poignée et pesa de tout son poids contre le battant. Il faillit presque tomber, la jeune fille qui lui fit face écarquilla les yeux. Du pied, il referma la porte, profita de sa stupeur pour l'écraser face contre le mur et passe son avant-bras autour de son cou. Elle réagit quand il commença à serrer, elle se débattait comme un beau diable.

Salope. Plus rien ne gênerait Draco à présent.

Griffait les bras de Harry, essayait de le mordre.

Draco Malfoy lui appartenait.

Un filet de voix s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de crier.

Il l'aimait de ton son être, il le méritait, personne n'avait le droit de lui voler Son Amour.

Elle donnait des coups de pieds dans les chevilles de Harry.

C'était lui, Harry Potter, que Draco aimait.

Voulait le faire tomber.

Lui et lui seul. Ils s'aimaient.

Ses coups devinrent moins puissants, elle s'agitait beaucoup moins.

Mais cette salope gâchait tout.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps.

Maintenant, rien ne pourrait interférer dans leur bonheur.

Draco lui revenait de droit, il ne pouvait qu'aimer Harry. La seule personne sur terre dont il se soucierait à présent serait Harry Potter et lui seul.

Harry serra encore une ou deux minutes de plus, histoire d'être sûr, puis relâcha son étreinte. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, ses tibias aussi.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et enleva son bonnet et son pull noirs. Il tira Hermione jusque dans sa chambre, l'allongea dans son lit et rabattit la couverture sur son visage déformé. Passé l'euphorie du moment, il se sentit très las et s'endormit comme une masse sur le canapé.

C'est le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre qui le tira de sa torpeur, le lendemain. Il avait dormit dans la même position toute la nuit, ses bras le tiraient encore, tout le côté droit de son corps était engourdi.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux en le découvrant dans l'appartement de sa petite-amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » finit-il par demander très lentement en plissant les yeux.

Harry se leva et sourit. Il s'approcha de Draco. Tant pis pour son haleine douteuse.

« On peut être ensemble.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle est plus là pour s'interposer entre nous. »

Draco ne parlait plus, il semblait pétrifié au milieu de l'entrée.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon être. Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je te suis dévoué corps et âme pour toute ma vie. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Et maintenant, on peut s'aimer !

\- Je... je comprends pas. »

La voix de Draco flancha, il chancela et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Où est Hermione ?

Harry l'enlaça, nicha sa tête dans le cou de Draco. Son odeur était encore plus enivrante maintenant qu'il était près de lui. Qu'il pouvait l'avoir pour lui seul. Il releva la tête et voulut déposer ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Il le repoussa violemment.

« Où est Hermione ? »

Il avait haussé la voix.

\- Va voir dans la chambre, » indiqua Harry, en se fermant.

Pourquoi Draco réagissait comme cela ? Il avait tout fait pour qu'ils soient ensemble et Monsieur faisait des manières. Tel un zombie, Draco passa devant lui et se rendit au fond du couloir.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à des remerciements, Harry retrouva le jeune homme agenouillé au pied du lit, visiblement en état de choc, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble maintenant »

Harry dégagea la main de Draco de celle de Hermione, il la porta à ses lèvres puis à sa joue.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je suis à toi pour l'éternité, tu m'appartiens pour le restant de mes jours. »

 **FIN.**

* * *

C'est marrant d'avoir écrit un texte où mon personnage érotomane interprète tout comme de la drague et soit si « amoureux » de Draco, alors que moi, je capte rien à la drague et que je suis anti-relations... Ou peut-être que c'est justement parce que je suis comme ça, que j'ai écris cette ff x)

Sinon, ma super copine **_Mady Malfoy_** a sorti un ff d'Halloween « Dad and Mom », si t'aimes mon esprit malade, tu aimeras aussi le sien ! et je te conseille aussi d'aller faire un tour sur « The Prey » qui est une histoire d'amour (spéciale, certes, mais géniale)

Sinon x2, si c'est la première fois que tu me lis ou si tu me suis et que tu m'aimes bien et tu veux un groupe pour pouvoir me vénérer, j'en ai enfin créer un, il s'appelle ''Fleurs du mal'' et le lien est sur mon profil

Passe de bonne vacances (enfin, le peu qu'il te reste :p) Bisous, Mello


End file.
